Tug of War With the Confused Soul A Soul Eater FanFiction
by MagiOtakuKittyCat
Summary: This story is based on one of my OC's, Crescent Everglade. After a certain past, (full summary in story) she returns to DWMA to learn that the Kishin has been revived. This starts her adventures with Maka and the crew, Blair, and yes, even Excalibur. Hope you enjoy! (:3)


****SPOILERS FOR THE SOUL EATER ANIME!** (season one and two)**

This story is about a girl named Crescent (Cress) Everglade. She is one of the youngest and most talented Meister's ever known. ****SPOILER!**** Like Maka, she is both a weapon and a Meister, although she acts as a Meister. She is still trying to control her weapon side. Cress arrives back at Shibusen (DWMA) after having gone into hiding. Her weapon partner Hiyate had been murdered in a fight with an extremely powerful witch (Medusa). This is the start of her journey with Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death The Kid (Kid), Liz, Patti, and even Blair and Excalibur. Hope You Enjoy!

Character Apearence: Blond curly hair, teal/turcoise eyes. Wears a jacket, (much like Maka's, but with a bow on the back) Short frilly skirt, high heeled boots with bows on the heels, a small top hat (headband sized) with a bow and a DWMA skull. (Note that all clothing is in shades of mahogany, (Redish Brown) and dark red (Almost black). Also, Cress is usually happy and carefree, but is known to get mad or depressed at the drop of a hat.

 ****PLEASE NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF SOUL EATER, NOR DO I OWN THE SCENES, DIALOGE, OR ANY OF THE OTHER THINGS THAT MAY APEAR IN THE ANIME/MANGA (No matter how much I wish for it, it will never come true T.T)****

 _*In the death room*_

Lord Death stood in his mirror, looking at the group of students before him.

"Hey, Hi, Hello!" He said cheerfully, giving them a little wave.

"Today we'll be having a new student join us." He paused, waiting for the reaction of one student in particular.

"A new student? Big deal! A big star like me isn't gonna let some new kid get in my way!" The student laughed, acting as if he was mightier than god.

"Ho, ho, calm down Black Star. Actually, this new student is quite powerful. One of the strongest young Meister's I've seen might I add." This got a response from more than one of the students.

"Ha! Nobody's stronger than the great Black Star!" This response earned him a book to the skull by one of the female students.

"Shut up Black Star. Anywho, how powerful is this Meister?" Lord Death looked at the young Meister, who was nearly as powerful as the one in question.

"Glad you asked Maka. She's almost as strong as your mother was. Actually, this young Meister is part of the 'New Generation'."

"The 'New Generation'?" This came from a boy who looked similar to Lord Death.

"The 'New Generation' is a small group of Meister's who have an unbelievably strong ability to see souls, Kid." Lord Death turned to his son, who seemed to be thinking rather hard about the matter.

"Big deal. So these 'New Generation' guys can see souls. So can Maka, and a bunch a' other Meister's can to." This remark came from a boy who seemed to be rather bored.

"Well Soul, unlike Maka and the other Meister's, the 'New Generation' has the ability to see a witches soul, even if they are using 'Soul Protect'. Some, like this one in particular, even have the ability to control and manipulate other peoples souls."

"So basically they can sniff out witches when the rest of us can't?"

"Precisely Liz." He smiled at the young weapon.

"Wow! So cool, so cool!" This came from Liz's younger sister, Patti.

"What exactly do you mean by manipulate a person's soul?" This came from a quiet girl who sat near Black Star.

"Well Tsubaki, I'm not quite sure how it works myself. You'll have to go and ask h-" He was cut off midsentence by Black Star rushing out of the room.

"Nobody's more powerful than the great Black Star! I'll show this guy who's top dog around here!" Before anybody could protest, he was gone.

"Wait Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled, rushing after him. Lord Death watched them go. This was definaltly bound to be trouble.

*sigh* "It appears Black Star may have misunderstood some things. It would be best if you followed him. Also, if you meet the new student, do show them around."

Maka and the others nodded and ran towards where Black Star and Tsubaki had disappeared. Lord Deth let out a shaky breath.

"Oh, what troubles might lie ahead..."

 **MEANWHILE...**

 _*Outside the front entrance of DWMA*_

Cress walked along the path to the school, her notebook in her hand. It had been nearly forever since she had been at DWMA, and she was worried. What if she forgot what she was supposed to do? What if she messed up on something really important?

 _Calm down Cress, nothing to get stressed about.._ She took a small picture out of her notebook. This picture in particular always made her smile. It was a picrure of her and her old wepon partner when they had first met.

 _Oh, Hiyate.._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of somebody yelling. She looked around, trying to figure out where the yelling was coming from, when she noticed that somebody was standing on top of the school building, yelling, but she couldn't tell who it was or what they were saying.

"What the hell.." She mumbled, using her hand to shield the the sun, trying to see who was making a fool of themselves. She caught very few words except for suprass god, and almighty. She went to walk away, thinking that she couldn't be bothered with such a fool, when the person atop the building jumped and landed beside her.

"Hey you! How dare you ignore the almighty Black Star! Oh I know, you were proborly just trying to take a few steps back, 'cause you couldn't handle my sheer awesomeness!" He laughed to himself, as if he thought the joke was funny.

"No actually, I was leaving because I was afraid that your sheer stupidness might rub off on me." I turned to walk away when I heard several people burst into laughter.

"You hear that Black Star? Apparently your idiocy is contagious." This came from a girl in blond pig tails, who was snickering and trying not to laugh out loud.

"Shut up Maka!" Black Star yelled. Oh. So the girls name was Maka?

"And you!" Black Star said turning to me. "Who do you think you are? Nobody insults the great Black Star and gets away with it!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"You continue to address yourself as 'great' and 'almighty', but the only thing I see is an animal with just a tad bit to much ego," As I finished my sentence, I gave him a flick in the forehead. I may have put to much force into it though, because he went flying.

"Oops!" I said as I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from giggling. The other people stared at me in disbelief. Meanwhile, Black Star had picked himself up off of the ground and was prepared to beat me to a pulp.

"Knock it off Black Star," Said the girl named Maka.

"But this little jerk is go-" He was cut off midsentence by a book slaming into his head.

"Maka-Chop!" Said Maka, tapping the book gently in her hand. Note to self: Beware of books..  
I noticed that a boy with red eyes and shark teeth was staring at me.

"Just who are you anyways?" He asked me, sounding annoyed. I looked at him and made a little grin.

"The names Crescent Everglade, but you can call me Cress. I'm actually new here, by the way." At this, they all stared at me.

" _Your_ the new kid? The one with the freaky soul power?" Exclaimed the shark toothed boy.

"Quit being rude Soul!" Maka said, glaring at him. So his name was Soul huh? How ironic... Maka turned to look at me.

"Sorry about those two. They always act like idiots..." She said giving me an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry, i'm used to encounters with the idiot kind." I said laughing. Maka smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. My names Maka, and thats Soul," She said pointing to the shark boy, who gave a little "Sup," in response.

"You've already met Black Star, and the girl next to him is Tsubaki." The girl gave a shy little wave, and i waved back.

"The boy over there is Kid, Lord Deaths son," She said pointing to a boy who bore some likeness to Lord Death. He to gave a little wave, and i waved back. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"And those to girls are Liz and Patti. Liz is the older one, and Patti is the younger one." Liz gave a short "Hello," While Patti gave me a rather enthusiastic hand shake. I smiled.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I really hope we can be friends," i said giving them one of my sweetest smiles. After all, it was good to have friends, right?

 _*Several Days Later*_

I was finally begining to adjust to life at DWMA. I had been getting good grades in all of my classess, and so far i hadn't messed up anything rely important. It seemed that all of my worries were just silly.

I walked into Professor Steins classroom, and took my usuall seat. It was way in the back of the room, so that I would have less of a chance to get called on. But, the minute I took my seat, Professor Stein told me that Lord Death wanted to see me. I also noticed that Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patti weren't there as well. I immediately left to see Lord Death in the Death Room, but the second I walked in I fell into a dark room.

"What the hell?!" I said aloud, not being able to see anything. Suddenly a light came on in front of me, and Lord Deaths face was illuminated in a mirror.

"Hey, Hi, Hello!" He said, giving me a little wave.

"Skip the greating and tell me why I'm in a black hole," I said, already agitated.

"Well, you see, since you've been away from DWMA for so long, and you haven't had most of the training that the other Meister's had, I decided that I'd give you a little test." He said clapping his hands together.

"A test?" I said. I was anoyyed, and a little paranoid too.

"Yup! A test right now your in a secret training course that I myself have designed. Best of luck!" He said disappearing.

"Wait!" I called out. Lord Death returned to the mirror.

"Oh, one more thing I forgot to add," He said cheerfully.

"If you fail this test, you'll be expelled." And with that, I was thrown into pitch black darkness.


End file.
